In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED-array bearing devices, referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting needs which have primarily been served by fixtures using high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps, halogen lamps, compact florescent light and other light sources are now increasingly beginning to be served by LEDs. Creative work continues in the field of LED development, and also in the field of effectively utilizing as much of the light emitted from LEDs as possible.
As is known, LED “packages,” which typically consist of an LED component (or a cluster of LEDs) on a base with or without a “primary lens,” each have a lens thereover to direct light from the LED package as intended. (Such lens is sometimes referred to as a “secondary” lens when the package with which it is used includes a primary lens.) Development efforts have been made in the field of such lenses, with the intention being to redirect some of the LED-emitted light in a manner forming illumination patterns desired for particular applications. However, such lenses have tended to fall short of the most desirable performance in that some LED-emitted light is lost or produces illuminance distributions which lack desired characteristics such as color and/or intensity uniformity.
Typically, some of the light from LEDs is emitted at angles that cause LED-lighting fixtures to provide less than desirable and less than fully efficient illumination patterns. Some prior lenses have been configured to prevent undesirable light from exiting the lens and others to block such light immediately upon its exiting the lens. Even though these configurations were deemed necessary to achieve desired illumination patterns and to prevent so-called lighting “trespass,” they tended to result in lost light and decreased efficiency of LED illuminators. It would be highly desirable to improve efficiency in the use of light emitted by LEDs in lighting fixtures.
A typical LED emits light over a wide range of angles such that light from the LED reaches a particular area of the output surface of the lens at somewhat different angles. This has made it very difficult to control direction of such light. It would be desirable to provide improved control of the direction of light exiting such lenses.
Trespass lighting can be evaluated by more than just the amount of light emitted in an undesired direction; also to be considered is how far from the desired direction such light is directed. It would be highly beneficial to provide a lighting apparatus which produces a desired illumination pattern with a maximum amount of light emitted toward the space intended to be illuminated, in typical commercial applications.
Lighting fixtures, such as sidewalk, roadway and/or parking lot fixtures, often provide high angle lighting distributions for meeting various areal lighting requirements. Lighting fixtures, for example, can provide a Type II distribution suitable for walkways, highway on-ramps and off-ramps as well as other long and narrow corridors. In other embodiments, lighting fixtures can provide a Type III distribution generally employed for roadway lighting and parking lots where a larger area of lighting is required. Alternatively, a Type V lighting distribution can be provided. Type V lighting distribution can be circular or square, having isotropic intensity over all lateral angles.
Achieving high angle lighting distributions with acceptable uniformity and limited glare can be difficult. High angle lighting distributions often contain severe bright spots that only exacerbate visual discomfort resulting from fixture glare. Moreover, point sources of high intensity, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), can provide multiple bright spots over the light emitting face of a fixture. Various optics have been employed to improve luminous uniformity and glare reduction. However, such optics struggle with effectively mixing and spreading light from intense point sources over high distribution angles.